Secreto Irresistible
by Dana Mulder Scully
Summary: Scully y Mulder se cruzan con un hombre que les dice que alguien quiere capturar a Scully. Cuando ella se acuesta a dormir, alguien mas está con ella en la habitación. Alguien que quiere venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Secreto Irresistible**

No podía ocultar lo que le estaba pasando, tampoco podía contarlo. Cómo lidiar con algo así? Existía algún control cual apretar un botón y borrar todo lo que le había ocurrido los últimos dos meses. Dos meses, en que su vida había cambiado totalmente. Cómo soportar todo?. Cómo contarle a Mulder lo que le estaba pasando, lo que pasaba por su mente. El dolor que sentía, tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma. Y cómo explicar el porque de la situación, y el porque no decirle nada en el momento en que todo comenzó. Lo único de lo cuál estaba segura es que debía contárselo porque ya era demasiado tarde.

 **Dos Meses Antes.** *****************

El día se mostraba soleado por suerte. Tenía que agradecerlo, ya que desde hace dos semanas el sol no era capas de hacer presencia. Era suficiente el tener que estar en un sótano como para no ver ni siquiera un rayo de sol por la pequeña ventana que tenia en su oficina. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, manejando a su trabajo cuando paró en un semáforo y desvió la mirada al peatón. Gente cruzando su auto, algunos acompañados otros no. Miró hacia su derecha y observó que había alguien encapuchado parado en la vereda mirando su auto. Mirándola a ella. No llegó a ver su rostro, ya que el semáforo cambio y el auto de atrás le toco bocina reclamando que se ponga en marcha. Sin dar mucha importancia siguió su rumbo a la oficina.

Cuando llegó, por como de costumbre, su compañero ya estaba sentado esperándola. Le esbozó una gran sonrisa al verla y acomodó su asiento.

-Scully! Como estás?.

-Buenos días Mulder. Bien y tu?. Acomodó su bolso encima de un mueble y se sentó en frente de Mulder.

-Mejor ahora que te veo. Y le sonrió nuevamente. Mulder y sus ganas de hacer sonreír a los demás.

Scully le sonrió. -Mulder que tenemos para hoy?. Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello. Él se levantó y le mostró las imágenes por el reflector. En ella mostraba dos hombres muertos, en el piso de una casa, pero no había sangre.

-Como vez Scully, dos hombres fueron asesinados en una casa antigua en Florida, ayer por la noche entre las nueve y las diez. El motivo? desconocido. Los paramédicos dijeron que había un gas contaminante en el ambiente, producto de una fábrica cercana a la zona. Pero yo no me quedo en esa teoría.

-Y que teoría aceptas Mulder?. Le dijo preguntándole con las manos.

-Bueno, era una fabrica de harina y no había contaminación. Ademas y lo mas importante es que uno de los cuerpos desapareció.

Mulder la miro esperando una reacción. Scully lo miro y suspiró. -Un zombie Mulder? Por favor no me digas que si.

-No digo eso Scully. Digo que hay un tercero, alguien se llevó el cuerpo y debemos saber que es lo que piensa hacer con ese cuerpo. Para que quiere un simple cadáver.

-Esto no es un expediente X Mulder, no le veo el caso. Dijo levantándose. Mulder se rió un poco y le hizo una señal para que vuelva a sentarse. Ella le hizo caso suspirando y rodeando los ojos. -Que mas hay señor Spooky ? Mulder le sonrió y cambió la imagen. En ella se veía a un hombre encapuchado mirando los cuerpos y tenía uno de sus brazos extendidos haciendo parecer que podía elevar uno de los cadáveres por si solo. -Magia?

Él volteó mirándola indignado. -Con todo lo que hemos pasado, aún te sorprendes de algo. No pienso en magia Scully, pero debemos ir a Florida a averiguar Vamos! será divertido Scully

-La última vez que escuché eso, terminé internada. Dijo mirándolo sin ganas.

Mulder sonrió. -Será distinto. Te lo prometo. Ahora mujer, mueve esas curvas, salimos en dos horas. Dijo Mulder tomando su abrigo saliendo de la oficina. Ella miró hacia la salida y sin ganas tomó su abrigo y salió detrás de él.

 **Florida 6:30pm.** ********En el auto, camino a la casa del crimen*********

-Por Díos Mulder. No se que me sucede hoy, me siento cansada. Acariciando su cara.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche Scully?. ¿O estuviste toda la noche pensando en mi y simplemente no pudiste?. Scully lo miró divertida.

-Mulder, ya quisieras. Dijo golpeándolo en el brazo. Los dos rieron. -No lo se Mulder, simplemente me siento algo cansada en las últimas dos semanas me eh sentido un poco fatigada, cuando me despierto, no lo se, me siento rara.

Él la miró por un momento, observándola de arriba a abajo. -¿Te sientes bien?. Ella lo miró rápidamente.

-Si si, es que ... olvidalo Mulder, seguro no es nada.

-Scully si te sucede algo solo dímelo. Le dijo sosteniéndole la mano. Ella agradeció de tenerlo, siempre pensando en su bien estar. Lo miró y le sonrió.

-No es nada Mulder, tranquilo. Le apretó la mano y se soltaron. Scully miro hacia en frente y vio a lo lejos una sombra. A medida que se iban acercando se dió cuenta que se trataba de una persona. Una persona encapuchada. Le pasaron por al lado pero Mulder no pareció importarle.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el seño. -¿Mulder?. ¿Acabas de verlo, verdad?.

Él la miró por un instante. -¿Que cosa?. Ella miro hacia atrás y no vió a nadie. Abrió su boca y se quedó pensando. -¿Que cosa Scully?.

Ella se enderezó en su asiento y miró hacia la ventana. Recordó haber visto alguien idéntico en la mañana camino a la oficina. -Mulder, hoy, camino a la oficia me paré en un semáforo y vi que alguien me observaba, alguien encapuchado. Como el hombre que acabamos de cruzar, como el de la foto. Dijo pensando y poniendo cara de horror. -Mulder?.

Él la miró. -Scully, que me estas diciendo?. Dijo por fin estacionando el auto, llegando a su destino. La miró.

Ella pensó bien que decir pero solo abrió su boca, no pudo articular palabra. Él la miro esperando alguna explicación. -Scully, seguro es coincidencia. Tranquila. No quieres volver?.

Ella lo miro a los ojos. -Sabes que no. Tienes razón, una simple coincidencia.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la casa. El lugar se veía abandonado. Era la única casa que resaltaba en la cuadra, ya que las demás eran casas normales, y ésta parecía no haberse cuidado por mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la casa, entraron y se dirigieron cada uno por su lado. La casa era de una planta, marrón y con olor a viejo. Estaba iluminada por el sol que entraba por la ventana, un sol que se estaba escondiendo. Mulder observaba el lugar donde habían encontrado los cuerpos, trataba de encontrar la manera en que uno de ellos se había ido de ahí. ¿Como hacerlo si la casa estaba llena de policías?, ¿como no dejar huellas?. ¿Acaso salió volando?. Esa era una teoría típica de Mulder, pero esta vez no cuadraba dentro de sus ideas.

Por su parte, Scully observaba en el cuarto de la cocina muy atentamente en las ventanas. Intentando resolver como el cadáver salió de ahí sin ser visto. Le pareció extraño el caso. ¿Porque no podía concentrase como siempre?. ¿Acaso se estaba cansando de los expedientes X? No, eso no, jamas se cansaría de Mulder y sus bromas. De Mulder y su extraña pero fascinante forma de ver las cosas. Era aquel hombre que habían cruzado la que la tenía atónita.

Mulder apareció por detrás haciéndola sobresaltar. -Scully. ¿Puedes venir? . Ella se giró rápidamente y desorientada lo siguió. -¿Estas bien?. Dijo mirándola serio. Ella solo se limitó a responderle un **si** con la cabeza. Al llegar él le mostró un rasguño que se encontraba en una ventana, que daba al lado derecho de la casa. -¿Que piensas?. ¿Crees que se lo llevó un animal?. Dijo mirando todavía el rasguño.

-¿Un animal Mulder? ¿En serio?. Y dime una cosa, ¿como haría un animal para sacar un cuerpo sin que nadie lo viera?.

-Tal vez alguien si lo vio. Y está detrás de todo esto.

Ella lo miro confundida. -¿quieres decir que un policía esta detrás de todo esto?. Se giró y camino de nuevo a la cocina.

-No digo eso, sólo que... nunca se sabe. El la siguió. Ella se paró nuevamente adelante de la ventana. -¿Que es lo que tiene esa ventana que tanto te gusta?

-¿Que dices? Le respondió mirándolo.

-Cuando vine a buscarte anteriormente estabas en la misma posición. -¿Que sucede?.

-Nada Mulder solo la estoy mirando, pensando. Ella se giró y vio al mismo hombre encapuchado en medio de la calle mirándolos. -Mulder, ¿quien es?. El se colocó detrás de ella y miró a aquel hombre. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y Scully lo siguió. Al salir el hombre comenzó a caminar, pero despacio, al parecer no parecía importarle si lo descubrían.

-Alto ahí, agentes del FBI. Le gritó Mulder. El hombre se detuvo y se giro. -¿Quien es y que hace observándonos?.

-¿Es delito, oficial?. Dijo el hombre mirando a Scully. Era un tipo de mas de 50 años, demacrado y delgado. Mulder en una acto defensivo tapo a Scully con su cuerpo.

-No la mire a ella, míreme a mi, ¿cual es su nombre?.

-¿Acaso importa?, mi trabajo ya esta hecho. Mulder y Scully se miraron preguntándose a que se refería, luego lo miraron nuevamente.

-¿De que está hablando? ¿A que se refiere?. Scully lo miró fijamente. El hombre le devolvió la mirada.

-Aquel hombre me pagó para que le hiciera el favor, mi trabajo ya está hecho. Yo me largo. Se giró y Mulder lo detuvo por el brazo. Lo volvió a girar.

-¿De que rayos está hablando? Explíquese bien. El hombre la volvió a mirar a Scully.

-Es usted. Usted es a quien quiere. Mulder la miró y ella a él.

-¿De que esta hablando? Dijo ella finalmente. -¿A quien se refiere?. El hombre rió un poco. -Déjese de vueltas y hable. Se puso delante de Mulder, quien no le sacaba la mirada al tipo.

-Aquel joven, cabello castaño, es a usted a quien busca. Él los trajo aquí, aún no se dieron cuenta de nada ¿verdad?.

Mulder y Scully se miraron y luego al tipo.

-¿De que demonios está hablando?. Dijo Mulder.

\- No puedo decir mas, creo que ya dije bastante. Solo les puedo decir que no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Se giró para marcharse pero esta vez fue Scully quien lo detuvo.

-¿Era usted quien estaba hoy en Washington esta mañana?. El hombre rió.

-¿Tengo pinta de subirme a un avión como quiero señorita?. Apenas tengo para alimentarme.

-Entones hable claro de una vez si no quiere ir detenido.

El hombre los miró a los dos. -Bien, que mas da. Un joven me pagó para que corriera uno de los cuerpos de la escena del crimen.

-¿Quien? ¿Que hombre?. Habló Mulder. ¿Porque hizo eso?.

-No se su nombre. Solo sé que quería distracción. Y la obtuvo.

Mulder lo subió en la parte trasera del auto y fueron a la comisaria del pueblo. Lo interrogaron pero no lograron sacarle mas información sobre de quien era el tipo de que hablaba. Se volvieron de inmediato a Washington ya que el caso no era un expediente X. El hombre solo dijo donde había ocultado el cadáver y como lo había sacado. También dijo que había echo los supuestos arañasos en la ventana porque el que le pagó le dijo que el agente Mulder pensaría que se trataba de una especie de lobo o algún otro animal. Parecía conocerlo bien.

 **Washington** ****************

Una vez que llegaron a Washington, cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Scully entró con gran pesadez a su departamento. Tomó una ducha y se acostó a dormir. Se relajo demasiado rápido. Un día muy agotador, sin duda. ¿A quien se refería el hombre? ¿Quien le había pagado?. Esas dudas las resolvería mañana, ya que el sueño la venció.

La noche era fría, una pequeña brisa entraba por la ventana de su habitación, y unos ojos la miraban desde un rincón oscuro. Observando como dormía plácidamente. De apoco se fue acercando hasta acostarse a su lado y ponerle un pañuelo en la boca. Como hacia cada noche desde hace dos semanas. Ocultarse, dormirla profundamente y aprovechar cada momento en que ella no sentía nada y que al otro día no podría recordar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secreto Irresistible.**

 **Capitulo 2.**

Las dudas estaban presentes en su mente, todo el tiempo. Mientras tomaba su té de todas las mañanas, Scully no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había vivido el día anterior. No podía comprender sobre que hablaba el hombre.

Mulder la había llamado temprano para saber como estaba. No quería mostrar debilidad frente a él. No frente a Mulder. No quería que él sintiera que la tenía que proteger todo el tiempo. Mulder la trataba siempre como una hermana menor. La celaba demasiado, no dejaba que ningún otro hombre se le acerque. Cada vez que la veía hablando con alguien mas, él se encargaba de espantarlos a todos. ¿Celos de compañeros?. En fin, Mulder es Mulder. Y lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca.

 **2 Horas Mas Tarde.**

Por suerte no tuvieron que hacer ningún viaje. No había caso por resolver. Se mantuvieron ocupados con papeles, ordenando archivos.

De vez en cuando, Mulder levantaba la mirada y observaba como estaba Scully. Ella solo seguía con su trabajo y no decía nada. Las horas pasaban y ella no hablaba. Pero Mulder se estaba cansando de que lo esquive.

-Scully, ¿estuviste pensando en quién puede ser?.

Ella levantó la mirada. -¿Quién?.

Él se puso mas serio de lo que ya estaba. -No te hagas la desentendida Scully. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Ella volvió la mirada a los archivos. -No lo sé. No lo pensé.

Mulder se paró y salió de la oficina dando un golpe fuerte en la puerta. ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto?.

Ella intentó ignorarlo pero no pudo. Se levantó a buscarlo antes de que tome el ascensor.

-Mulder espera. Dijo corriendo tras él, él solo siguió caminando. -Mulder no te comportes así.

El giró. -¿Así? ¿Así como Scully?. Allí afuera hay un tipo que está tratando algo maligno contigo y tu no buscas manera de averiguar quien es.. ¿Como quieres que me ponga?.

Ella puso sus manos en las caderas. -Mulder, solo quiero... quiero no pensar en eso, ¿si?.

El giró y llamó al ascensor. -Mulder por favor, no seas un niño. El volteó nuevamente y la tomo por los brazos apretándola mas de lo normal. Ella intentó liberarse pero no pudo. -¿Mulder que haces?.

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte. Hay un hombre buscando algo contigo, no algo bueno, algo malvado. Te quedaras de brazos cruzados mientras él ya empezó con su plan. Ahora respóndeme algo Scully, ¿acaso quieres ser secuestrada nuevamente por un lunático?.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, trataba de librarse pero no podía. -Mulder suéltame ahora mismo, estas lastimándome. Ella forzó mas para tratar de librarse. Él la arrinconó contra la pared sin soltarla. -Basta Mulder, suéltame, ¿que te pasa?.

-Respóndeme Scully. Le gritó. -¿Acaso no sabes lo que paso cada vez que a ti te secuestran? No se que pensar, no se si volveré a verte con vida, mi vida se derrumba Scully. No seas testadura, debes saber, debes averiguar quien es.

Scully dejó de forcejear. -Suéltame. Él no se movió. -Mulder, no hablaré contigo de ésta manera. Suéltame. Él la volvió a apretar contra la pared esperando una respuesta. -Mulder. Le gritó, jamas lo había visto así para con ella.

-Después no me vengas con que es demasiado tarde. Te lo advertí.

Mulder se subió al ascensor mas enojado de lo que podía haber estado nunca. Ella sostuvo la mirada en el piso y se abrazó acariciando las partes donde él la había apretado. Tenía razón, ella no estaba pensando con claridad sobre ésto, pero no quería ponerse vulnerable frente a él. No sabía lo que debía hacer. Mulder estaba muy enojado. Volvió a la oficina y espero a que él llegara nuevamente, si es que lo hacía.

 **1 Hora Mas Tarde.**

Mulder todavía no hacía presencia. Escuchó el ascensor abrirse. Ahí estaba, se puso nerviosa y se acomodó en el asiento. La puerta no se abrió. Ella esperó.

-¿Mulder?. Dijo mirando a la puerta. Nadie entraba. Ella siguió mirando y se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió. No llegó a ver quien era el o la que estaba del otro lado, ya que rápidamente le tapó los ojos,la volteó y le sujetó las manos en su espalda. Ella forcejeó pero no pudo librarse. Sintió como la sostuvo contra el escritorio apoyando el cuerpo contra el suyo. -¿Que?... ¿Quien eres?, suéltame ahora mismo. Le gritó.

Escuchó una pequeña risa. Eso le hizo saber que era un hombre. Su corazón latía mas fuerte de lo normal. Él se acercó a su cuello y la olió, como si buscara su perfume. Ella se estremeció, no sabía que hacer. Se había paralizado.

-Mmmm.

-Mulder. Gritó, él soltó sus manos y le tapó la boca. La giró y allí lo vio a la cara. De mil personas en el mundo era él. No podía comprender que hacía allí y haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Krycek. Dijo finalmente. -¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí? Suéltame ahora mismo. Le gritó.

Él rió fuerte. -¿Debería?. Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Suéltame. Le dijo forcejeando. -¿Que demonios estas haciendo? ¿Tu eres el hombre que estaba buscándome?.

-¿Es que ya no se puede confiar en nadie? Ese maldito viejo.

La tomó de los dos brazos fuerte. -Escúchame bonita, si le dices algo a Mulder de que estuve aquí, te arrepentirás. ¿Entendiste?. Dijo acercándose a su cara, a su boca. Ella lo miró a los ojos con miedo. ¿Que le sucedía? No podía defenderse. Era como si algo la sostuviera quieta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Para que viniste?. Le dijo temblando.

-Me gusta tu olor a miedo. Me gusta sentirte vulnerable. Me gusta saber que no puedes defenderte.

Scully no entendía nada, solo miró hacia abajo mientras él hablaba cerca de su cara. Él se acercó mas y la besó. Ella no se resistió al principio porque no podía caer en lo que le estaba pasando. Cuando se dio cuenta empezó a moverse para que la soltara. El dejó sus manos y la tomó de la cara para apretarla mas a él, mientras apretaba con su cuerpo el cuerpo de ella contra el escritorio. La soltó después de un beso bruto. Krycek salió de allí rápidamente, pero antes se detuvo y le dijo sin voltear _Nos vemos pronto bonita_.

Ella se quedó quieta. No podía reaccionar, no sabía como hacerlo. Krycek, era Krycek. ¿Que haría ahora?. ¿Como se lo diría a Mulder? No podía decirlo, lo lamentaría, esas fueron sus palabras.

Escuchó nuevamente el ascensor. Tomó su arma y apuntó hacia la puerta esperando que se apareciera. Mulder entró y la miró detenidamente.

-¿Que haces?. Ella se puso a temblar y unas lagrimas se le empezaron a asomar. Mulder se acercó lentamente y bajó su arma. Se la sacó de las manos y ella se puso a llorar fuerte. -¿Que te pasa?. Scully, lo siento, se que me puse muy nervioso, pero debes comprender que no quiero que nada te pase.

Ella lo abrazó. El le correspondió. -Mulder, no se que pasa.

-Tranquila Scully, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Lo lamento.

Él no entendía nada. Pero no podía contarle. Se sintió peor que nunca, tan vulnerable. Debía decirle, pero no podía. ¿Pero si Krycek se aprovechaba de eso?. ¿Si se aprovechaba de que ella había callado y quería mas, mas que un simple beso.? No podía dejar que Krycek se aprovechara de ella. Y ella no podía dejar que él la pisoteara. No le contaría nada a Mulder por el momento, pero no dejaría que Krycek se aproveche.

Ella se calmó y se sentó. -Estoy bien Mulder. Es que me asustaste. Solo es eso.

De alguna manera le echaba la culpa a él. Pero no debía hacer eso. En realidad debía estar un poco enojada con él por como la trató. Pero como estar enojada con él por haberse preocupado. Debería estar enojada con ella misma por haberse dejado tratar así por el imbécil de Krycek. Lo odiaba.

-Lo siento Scully, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Le dijo tomándola del rostro. Ella se acordó como Krycek la había tomado de la misma manera.

-Esta bien Mulder, yo lo siento. Tomó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. -Lo lamento.

 **Departamento de Dana Scully 22:00hs.**

Estaba sentada en su cama repasando todo lo que había sucedido con Krycek. Aún no podía entender que es lo que pretendía. Se sentía muy mal por haber dejado que Mulder piense que ella lloraba por su culpa. Estaba mal, pero no dejaría que Mulder corriera peligro. Se recostó de lado y se quedo dormida en pocos minutos.

 **Media Hora Después**

Salió de debajo de la cama, como lo hacía todas las noches. La miró, se veía tan vulnerable. La drogó como lo hacia siempre y luego se recostó a su lado. Con una mano la destapó de a poco, su piel se estaba erizando. La acarició, primero el brazo hasta bajar a sus piernas. Estaba vestida, demasiada ropa para él. La movió hasta dejarla boca arriba. Tocó sus labios y los besó suavemente. Siguió tocándola hasta llegar a su parte mas privada donde metió la mano bajo su ropa y acarició donde no debía. Lo hacía cada noche, y eso era lo menos importante que le hacia. Se colocó arriba de ella y se acercó a su rostro.

Con la mejor sonrisa malvada -Relájate bonita, no te dolerá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor en esta historia Krycek tiene los dos brazos.**

 **Secreto Irresistible**

 **Capitulo 3**

Había despertado con gran pesadez. Su cuerpo respondía de forma extraña. No sabía cómo, pero le dolía la entrepierna. Hace unos días que se sentía rara pero no le había dado importancia. Se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Se observó en el espejo, se veía demacrada, rara. No parecía ella misma. Con cara de sueño, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Luego de unos minutos, salió de ella, buscó ropa y se puso delante del espejo. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa se miró el cuello y notó que había un pequeño moretón en el lado izquierdo de éste. Ella lo tocó, no dolía. ¿Será que le faltaban vitaminas tal vez?. Se terminó de vestir, se maquilló y salió directo a la oficina. Ni siquiera paró un momento para desayunar.

Camino a la oficina todo era como siempre, la gente cada una metida en sus mentes. Cuando llegó, tomó el ascensor, saludando a quienes se cruzaba en el camino con una pequeña sonrisa. Más que eso no podía hacer. Lo del día anterior fue demasiado para ella. Fue hasta el último piso. Salió de él y se dirigió a la oficina. Mulder no estaba allí. Esta vez le ganó, llegó antes. Acomodó sus cosas y se sentó en la silla que pertenecía a Mulder. Ya no le agradaba estar sola allí abajo, no después de la aparición de Krycek. Espero por unos segundos que apareciera, cuando vio un sobre en el escritorio que decía Dana. Lo agarro y abrió.

 _Querida Dana_

 _Eres más exquisita de lo que pensé, no me culpes a mí, sino a él._

Scully quedó atónita con esa nota. _¿Exquisita? No me culpes a mí, sino a él_. Se repetía en su cabeza para poder entender el mensaje. No podía comprender de qué se trataba. No había duda que esa carta era de Krycek.

Mulder hizo presencia, la saludó pero ella estaba demasiado metida en su cabeza para escucharlo. Al ver que ella no le contestaba, caminó hacia la silla y la giró haciendo que Scully sobresaltara del susto y lo mirase directo a los ojos. Mulder tenía cada uno de sus brazos en los lados de la silla, ella lo miró pero no articuló palabra.

-¿Scully qué te pasa?. Ella bajó la mirada y él miró el sobre que tenía en la mano. Se lo sacó y lo leyó. Ella trató de sacárselo pero era demasiado tarde. -¿Scully qué es esto?. Ella lo miró con cara de preocupación y negó con la cabeza, para hacerle entender que no sabía nada. Él la miró serio esperando una respuesta. Ella aprovecho que Mulder se había parado para ver la carta, se levantó del asiento y caminó a la puerta para salir de ahí. Mulder la siguió y la detuvo de un brazo. Con el otro cerró la puerta fuertemente. -Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-No te alteres por favor. Le pidió subiendo sus manos.

Ella no sabía que decir. -Mulder, yo... no tengo idea de que se trata esa carta. Sin soltarle el brazo la volvió a sentar y él se puso en la misma posición de antes. -Scully. Dijo amenazador.

Ella no sabía que debía hacer. -Te juro Mulder, no losé. ¿Que gano con ocultarte algo?, te juro que no se qué significa esto.

-Eres exquisita. Eso es lo que dice. ¿Acaso te estás viendo con alguien y no me dijiste?. La miró fijo a los ojos. Ella se enojó por el comentario y se paró sin éxito ya que él no se alejaba y se sentó nuevamente.

-Escucha lo que dices Mulder. No me estoy viendo con nadie, y no sé lo que significa esta carta. Solo entré aquí y la encontré, pero no sé lo que significa. Y no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación sobre esto, porque no sé lo que significa y simplemente no tengo porque avisarte si salgo con alguien.

Scully soltó todo eso gritándole en la cara. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. -Lo siento.

Mulder le asintió con la cabeza y se enderezó. -¿Entonces que es esta carta? No me culpes, sino a él. ¿Quién es él?.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé. No sé qué significa, te lo juro.

-Scully, el hombre que vimos dijo que _alguien te estaba buscando_. Ese alguien es el que te escribió la carta. Lo que no entiendo es porque te dijo _exquisita y cúlpalo_ _a él._

Scully lo pensó y se dio cuenta que Mulder tenía razón. Entonces Krycek estaba cerca de ella. La sola idea de pensar le heló la sangre.

-¿Recuerdas que también _dijo ya obtuvo lo que quería ?._ Ella asintió y lo miró un poco asustada.

-No lo sé Mulder, es todo tan extraño. No entiendo nada. De repente un mareo la dislocó. Mulder se apresuró a ayudarla.

-Scully. Tranquila, respira. ¿Te encuentras bien?. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Su mirada se veía cansada.

-No sé que me pasó, últimamente estoy muy fatigada.

Mulder la ayudo a que se sentara mejor y le vio el moretón en el cuello. -Me dijiste que no estabas saliendo con nadie.

Se paró, ella lo miró. -No estoy saliendo con nadie, ya te lo dije. ¿Porque te empeñas tanto con eso?.

-No te viste el cuello, dile que no te haga marcas. No quedan bien. Dijo molesto

Ella se acordó del moretón que se había visto en la mañana y se tocó el cuello. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?. -Debe ser, falta de vitaminas Mulder. No estoy con nadie.

Él la miró. -¿Falta de vitaminas?. Ella asintió.

-Si no hay mucho para hoy, iré a hacerme ver. Dijo levantándose.

-Si claro. Luego ven directo aquí. Quiero saber que tienes. Ella asintió. -¿No quieres que te acompañe?.

-No, estaré bien. Gracias!.

Scully se retiró de la oficina y fue directo con un doctor. Después de hacerle un análisis de sangre, obtuvo los resultados y vio que un pequeño grado de triclorometano. -¿Cloroformo?. Se dijo a sí misma. Frunció el seño. Se dirigió directo a la oficina nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te fue?. Le dijo sin levantar la mirada, mientras escribía en la computadora. Ella se sentó en frente.

-Cloroformo. Le dijo solamente.

Él la miró, parecía perdida. -¿Qué?.

-Eso es Mulder. Cloroformo. Me salió un pequeño grado de cloroformo en sangre. Que yo sepa no consumo eso.

Ambos se miraron, ella fue poniendo cara de horror mientras pensaba. Abría su boca pero las palabras no le salían.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Scully?.

-Es por eso que me despierto cada día fatigada. Es por eso que estoy cansada todo el tiempo. Mulder, piensa, _un hombre te quiere y ya obtuvo lo que quería._

-Scully. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?. El iba comprendiendo sobre que hablaba ella pero no quería pensar en eso.

-Mulder, creo que alguien.. Está... drogándome. Y únicamente puede hacerlo cuando duermo.

-Scully...

-Alguien entra a mi habitación de noche Mulder. Ella se quebró y empezó a caerle lágrimas. - _ya obtuvo lo que quería, eres exquisita._

Ambos se miraron, Mulder parecía no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Scully debe ser un error. Dijo levantándose y yendo donde estaba ella. Se agachó a su lado y la miró.

-Ya obtuvo lo que que... Mulder, crees que.. me duerme y me..

Scully rompió en un llanto terrible y comenzó a temblar. Mulder la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo -Tiene que ser un error Scully, escúchame. Le sostuvo la cara para que lo mirara. -Esto debe ser un error, quédate tranquila. No puede ser cierto.

Ella seguía llorando, se tapó la cara de vergüenza.

-No, no. Dijo llorando. Un gran escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo. Tan solo pensar que Krycek podría haber abusado de ella la volvía loca. –No, no. Repetía una y otra vez. Se agarró de la cara y se rasguñaba. Mulder le agarró las manos para que no pueda lastimarse.

-Scully, tranquila. Espera, no saques conclusiones. Todavía, no sabes bien, tranquila.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Mulder?. ¿Cómo diablos quieres que me tranquilice?. Le gritó sin dejar de llorar.

Él la miró no supo que decir. La agarró entre sus brazos parándola y la abrazó. –Scully, tranquila por favor. Escúchame.

Tomo su rostro y se miraron a los ojos. –Debes calmarte primero. No saques conclusiones, aún no sabes que es lo que pasa.

-El me violó Mulder. Le grito.

Mulder quedó congelado. –¿Acaso sabes quien fue?. Buscó su mirada mientras ella bajaba su rostro.

Ella sollozó y negó con la cabeza. Mulder la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Debemos analizarte. Ir con un médico y que te haga unas pruebas.

Ella se separó rápido de su agarre. –No, nadie debe enterarse.

Mulder no podía entender lo que estaba escuchando. -¿Qué dices?.

-No voy a hacerme ningún estudio Mulder. No permitiré que me toquen. No le dirás a nadie, nadie se enterará de esto.

Scully tomó su cartera pero Mulder la detuvo. -¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas?. Scully si él te… si abuso de ti debemos hacerte análisis para saber quién es. Le gritó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. –Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe enterarse.

Se liberó de él y salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio.

 **3 Horas Después. Departamento de Dana Scully.**

 _TOC TOC TOC_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta. Fue hasta ella y miró quien era. Mulder. Sabía que no se iría sin que le abriera la puerta. La abrió, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?. Mulder abrió más la puerta y pasó seguido de Skinner que estaba escondido. Scully no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cerró la puerta y miró a Mulder.

-¿Qué hiciste? Te pedí que no dijeras nada Mulder.

-El agente Mulder hizo bien en contármelo. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza Scully? ¿Cómo puede guardar algo así?.

Scully no sabía que responder. Miró a Mulder nuevamente. –Ya no puedo confiar en nadie.

-Agente Scully ¿va a acompañarnos por su cuenta o tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza? Ella aún no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Mulder.

-Me traicionaste. Mulder fue hasta ella y la tomó de los brazos sacudiéndola.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?. Le gritó. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerte ese análisis?. ¿Acaso sabes quién es? ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?. Skinner le puso una mano en el hombro a Mulder para tranquilizarlo.

Ella comenzó a llorar desesperada. Sentía que su mundo se había venido abajo en tan solo un día. Se sentía invadida de todas las formas posibles.

-Camine Scully. Ahora mismo. Le dijo Skinner.

-Váyanse. Ahora mismo. Dijo yendo a la puerta abriéndola.

-Esto no es un juego agen…

-Ahora. Gritó.

Mulder camino hacia ella nuevamente y la arrastró del brazo hacia afuera. Ella se resistía, entonces la alzó y la inmovilizó lo más que pudo.

-Bájame ahora Mulder, suéltame. Le grito golpeándolo. Mulder no la soltó en ningún momento. Ella se puso a llorar por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. La impotencia de que no la escucharan, de que no le hicieran caso, de que no la dejaran tranquila. No quería hacer ese análisis, no quería que la tocaran sin su consentimiento y nadie la escuchaba. –Por favor, déjenme. Suplicaba, pero nadie la escuchaba.

Se subieron al ascensor, ella aún sollozaba, Mulder la retenía usando sus manos como sogas que ataban su cuerpo. Skinner estaba atento a cada paso que daban por las dudas que ella quiera escapar. Lloró otra vez fuerte. No podía sentirse peor. Bajaron del ascensor y se fueron al auto de Mulder. Él la subió atrás y luego fue de copiloto mientras Skinner manejaba.

Pusieron el auto en marcha mientas que Scully se tomaba del pelo y tiraba de él. Estaba entrando en un estado de shock. Lloraba porque tenía que hacerlo.

-Quiero bajarme. Dijo temblando mientras lloraba, como una niña. –Quiero bajarme. Sollozaba.

Ninguno de los dos le dijo nada. Scully los miró y luego a la puerta. El auto estaba andando pero a ella no le importó y subió la traba, abrió la puerta y se tiró del auto. El auto se detuvo y Mulder bajó corriendo a buscarla. Ella se había levantado con dificultad pero corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se ponía más nerviosa y entraba en pánico cuando escuchaba como Mulder le gritaba y la perseguía. También escuchó el auto. Debían estar cerca.

-Scully. Gritó. –Detente ahora mismo.

Skinner la encerró con el auto y al parar Mulder la pudo atrapar por detrás. –No, noo. Gritaba. –Basta, suéltame, no tienen derecho de hacerme esto, basta por favor. Desesperada trataba de alejar el agarre de Mulder golpeándolo como podía.

Esta vez Mulder se sentó con ella en la parte trasera del auto para que no intente escapar otra vez. Él se veía enojado. Scully respiraba agitadamente, y se rasguñaba la cara. Él le sacó las manos para que no se hiciera daño, ella se soltó de su agarre y le pegó un cachetazo. Se sentía traicionada. Mulder solo la miro y le ató las manos con las esposas.

Ella gritaba y mientras lloraba, pedía a gritos que la dejen en paz, que no quería ir.

-Ahhhhh. Gritó desesperada. –Basta, basta.

Mulder miraba por la ventana. Odiaba verla así. Y odiaba ver que en ese momento Scully sentía que él era su enemigo. Jamás la había visto en ese estado, le partía el corazón. Pero era por su bien.

Por fin llegaron a la clínica. La bajaron a los gritos. Las personas que estaban la miraban y murmuraban cosas. Scully se resistía pero no era posible zafarse de los brazos de Mulder. Era el doble de ella. Los médicos llegaron rápido y la pusieron en una camilla. Mulder le sacó las esposas y Scully lo volvió a bofetear. Él se tomó el rostro pero no dijo nada.

Los médicos la ataron en la camilla y se la llevaron para hacerle los análisis correspondientes a una agresión sexual. Ella lloraba y pedía a gritos que no lo hicieran pero nadie la escuchaba. No recordó nada más porque de un momento a otro perdió la conciencia y se desmayó.

 **Unas horas después.**

Despertó, le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía cansada. Se agarró la cabeza por el fuerte dolor y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de una clínica. Estaba sola. Recordó lo que había pasado. Como la sacaron de su departamento y como se tiró del auto para escapar. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente haciéndole doler la cabeza. Pensó en el análisis, se lo habrían hecho y sin su consentimiento. Se sentía enojada e invadida.

La puerta se abrió vio que un enfermero cerraba la puerta. -Quiero irme. Sácame el suero.

Ella miraba su brazo y podía notar que el enfermero se acercaba, lo miró a la cara. Los ojos de Scully se abrieron al verlo. No otra vez.

-No, noo, por favor. Unas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse. -¿Por qué?. Dijo llorando. No se reconocía ella misma.

El se acercó y le acarició la cara. Le acarició en la frente donde tenía una pequeña herida, producto de haberse tirado del auto. Krycek la miro a los ojos. -¿Por qué no quisiste hacerte el análisis? Ella lo miró con un poco de temor.

-Dijiste que si decía algo...

El rió un poco. Le tomó la cara con una mano y se acercó a ella. Scully corrió su cara despacio, no quería que la tocara pero tampoco quería que él se ponga agresivo. Él le corrió la cara para su lado y se acercó a su boca. Ella se sentía tan indefensa. Gracias a él estaba en esa condición. Y se dejaba tocar. Se acercó más y la besó. Un beso tierno y despacio. Ella no se movió pero tampoco le correspondió. El se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Aún quieres que te saque de aquí?. Ella de a poco lo miró a los ojos. No sabía qué hacer. No quería estar ahí. Seguramente ya le habían hecho ese maldito análisis, y si Mulder se enteraba que era Krycek se enojaría mucho con ella. Pero no podía irse con él. Hacer eso era entregarse voluntariamente a su verdugo.

-Aléjate de mí. Ella se recostó, se alejó lo más que pudo de Krycek pero no le quitó la mirada. Él se puso lo más serio posible. Se volvió a acercar peligrosamente y ella bajó la cabeza. -Por favor no me hagas nada. Le suplicó.

Él seguía mirándola de cerca. A ella se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. -Él te trajo aquí a la fuerza, aún confías en él.

-¿Debería confiar en ti? Si estoy pasando por esto, es por tu culpa. Dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Dime que no hiciste lo que pienso que has hecho conmigo. Dijo con mas angustia y llorando un poco más. Lo miró a los ojos. -Dímelo.

-Te violé. Scully se tapó la cara y lloró mas, no se sentía bien. -Y no una sola vez, muchas veces, exactamente 16 veces. Todas las noches desde hace dos semanas. Entro a tu departamento antes que tú, me escondo debajo de tu cama y cuando te duermes salgo, te drogo y hago lo que se me plazca contigo.

-¿Por qué?. Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Al principio lo hacía de venganza, pero luego se volvió una adicción para mí. El tan solo tocar tu cuerpo me vuelve loco. Dijo pegando su nariz a su pelo y su cuello. Ella se estremeció y nunca dejó de llorar.

-¿Venganza de qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hice para que me odiaras tanto? El se alejo y se enderezó. Le sonrió un poco.

-Si te odiara te hubiera matado y créeme te hubiera hecho ver y sentir todo. Ella se estremeció nuevamente. -Aún no comprendiste mi mensaje por lo visto. No me culpes a mí, cúlpalo a él.

-¿Mulder?. El curvó una sonrisa irónica. -Maldito, no creas ni por un segundo que voy a echarle la culpa a Mulder porque eres un maldito violador, psicópata.

Él se acercó y la tomó por el cuello, ella lo miraba, había dejado de llorar pero aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos. -Este maldito violador y psicópata te hizo el amor todas las noches, te beso en la boca todo el tiempo, probó de ti todo. Scully se quería tapar los oídos pero él no la dejaba y apretó más su agarre al cuello. -Toque todo de ti, todas tus partes y ¿sabes que es lo más genial de todo esto?. Ella lo miró con ira en sus ojos, ira de escuchar todo lo que le decía. -Lo mejor de todo es que suspirabas inconsciente. El sonrió al ver como ella abría sus ojos con furia. -Suspirabas de placer. Acercándose a su oreja. -Te gustaba mucho.

Scully no podía seguir escuchando eso, no podía dejar que le haga más daño, se sentía muy mal por saber que él le había hecho todo eso y ella no se había dado cuenta. Él la soltó y ella juntó sus fuerzas y le pegó un gran puñetazo en el rosto haciendo que retrocediera. Él se agarró la cara y la miró con odio. Se abalanzó sobre ella y se le subió encima sujetándole los brazos con una mano, la besó y mordió su labio haciéndola sangrar. Ella se quejó por el dolor. Con la otra mano le tocó en su intimidad poniendo su mano debajo de la ropa interior. Ella quería gritar, rogaba que Mulder se apareciera, pero nadie estaba allí para ayudarla. El brazo le dolía por la aguja que tenía por el suero, pero se preocupaba mas por lo que Krycek le estaba haciendo. Él siguió tocándola y dejó de besarla pero sin separarse de su boca. -¿Acaso no te gusta? ¿Eh? A mí me encanta y sabes una cosa, la próxima vez que te haga el amor lo haré mientras estés consciente, para que veas como gozo de tu cuerpo. Ella no podía mas, era demasiado, demasiada agresión, demasiada humillación. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y él se alejó rápidamente hacia la ventana, se volteó para mirarla. -Te volveré a ver, te lo prometo.

Ella no podía creer lo maldito que podía ser. Sintió que se estaba mareando, vio como Mulder entraba a la habitación y como se acercó a ella. Tocó la herida de su labio y las sabanas desarregladas. -Scully, Scully.

Y por segunda vez en el día se desmayó.

Le había contado todo. Todo. Cada detalle de como entraba a su habitación y todo lo que le hacía.

-No te sientas mal, estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

Krycek miró a su costado y lo miró a los ojos. -¿Está bien lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso está bien abusar de ella?. Dijo serio.

-Es necesario. Debilitarla es debilitar a Mulder. Y es eso lo que necesitamos. Además no puedes quejarte, es la frutilla del postre. Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Secreto Irresistible.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Verla allí inconsciente era lo que más le afectaba. Era un simple análisis para lo que habían venido, pero ahora su cuerpo se mostraba de forma extraña. La habían dejado por unos minutos a solas y el bastardo había aparecido en su habitación. Cuando él llegó al pasillo vio entrar a un enfermero a la habitación de Scully. No quiso entrar, quería esperar a que se fuera para poder hablar con ella a solas. Lo que menos se iba a imaginar es que ese enfermero era la persona que estaba hostigando a Scully.

Al escuchar sus gritos fue directamente a la habitación mientras que la gente del pasillo se le cruzaba y no lo dejaba pasar con rapidez. Cuando entró la vio marearse y que se desvanecía poco a poco. La llamó pero ella se había desmayado. Miró con horror su labio cortado y las sabanas revueltas. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba el enfermero? Allí fue cuando comprendió todo. No había enfermero.

Salió al pasillo rápidamente y llamó al doctor. Una enfermera fue rápida y él le pidió que atendiera a Scully. Ella lo hizo salir al pasillo, se encontró con Skinner y le contó lo que había pasado.; Necesitaban las cámaras de seguridad.

Revisando las cámaras no pudieron identificarlo. No aparecía en la entrada ni en la salida de la clínica. Aparecía únicamente saliendo de una habitación en el mismo pasillo que se encontraba Scully. Había entrado por alguna ventana. Todo el tiempo estuvo mirando hacia abajo y tapándose el rostro, y es por eso que no podían identificar quien era. Pero el análisis estaba en proceso. Si los resultados daban positivos, sabrían de quien se trataba.

Volviendo al pasillo la enfermera que había entrado al cuarto lo llamó. Skinner fue detrás de él.

-Señor, ¿es usted el marido? Dijo mirando a Mulder.

-Soy su compañero. ¿Que le pasó?

La enfermera se puso un poco nerviosa. -Es complicado. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Scully y los hizo entrar.

Mulder no podía más de la intriga. -¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-La señorita se debilitó, es por eso que se desmayó. Pero me preocupa algo que vi.

Mulder y Skinner se miraron. ¿Que cosa? Dijo Skinner.

-Tenía las sabanas revueltas, entonces se las acomodé. Pero cuando lo hice, noté que tenía la ropa interior movida de lugar.

Mulder se tomó la cabeza y camino hacia Scully. Skinner siguió parado en frente de la enfermera.

-Creo que alguien ha estado aquí. Terminó de decir la enfermera.

Mulder se giró. -¿Han abusado de ella?

-No, pero creo que si la han tocado, me refiero a...

-Si si ya se a que se refiere. Le cortó Mulder.

-Mulder tranquilícese. Le dijo Skinner mirándolo

-¿Como quiere que me tranquilice sabiendo que hace menos de una hora un tipo se metió aquí y manoseo a Scully? Dijo enfrentándolo. Volvió a donde estaba Scully y se agachó junto a ella. Le tomó las manos y las besó.

Poco a poco ella fue despertando. Mulder se acercó más y le acarició el rostro. –Scully, puedes escucharme.

-Mulder. Dijo despacio.

-¿Qué pasó? Scully dime.

Mulder se giró a mirar a Skinner y a la enfermera y ellos dos se fueron.

-Lo siento Mulder. Dijo tomándole la mano. Él se la apretó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedes recordar lo que pasó? Ella asintió. –Entonces dímelo.

Ella sollozó y miró hacia abajo. –Me sentí mal y me desmaye.

El negó con la cabeza. –No me mientas, por favor no lo hagas. Vi por las cámaras de seguridad entrar un hombre aquí y también escuché que gritaste.

Poco le empezaron a caer lágrimas. –No puedo. Dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¿No puedes qué?

-No puedo decirte nada.

-Si que puedes Scully. Dímelo o esta pesadilla seguirá.

Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, se tapo la cara con las manos. –No puedo Mulder.

-Scully si puedes, dimelo, dime quien era. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo? Gritó Mulder, ella lloró desesperada.

Skinner entró al escuchar tanto alboroto. Mulder agarró por los brazos a Scully. –Dímelo Scully. Skinner lo agarró y trataba de llevárselo.

-No puedo Mulder, no puedo comprende. Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Le dijo gritando.

-Mulder tranquilícese por favor. Un enfermero entró y sacó a Mulder a la fuerza mientras él gritaba el nombre de Scully.

Ella lloraba tapándose el rostro. No quería vivir esta situación. No lo merecía. No quería que Mulder estuviera así. No por ella.

Skinner se acercó y le sacó las manos de la cara, las agarró y apretó para apoyarla. Buscó su mirada pero ella miraba para abajo.

-Scully debe ser fuerte. Sé que es muy fuerte y superará esto. Pero no podemos ayudar si no habla. ¿Por qué no quiere decir quién es?

Ella lo miró de a poco. –No puedo, si quiero pero no puedo. Sollozo un poco más.

-Scully, por favor. Si no me lo dices a mi Mulder vendrá para interrogarte. Será más duro con él.

-No voy a decir nada. Dijo mirando para la ventana por donde se había ido Krycek.

-Si usted lo quiere así. Se paró un poco enojado marchándose, se paró y giró. –Los análisis ya están listos. Si no quiere que se entere por medio de un papel, dígaselo usted misma. Se pegó la vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta pero ésta se volvió a abrir.

Mulder entró a toda prisa con un sobre en la mano. Se acercó a ella mirando el sobre, en sus ojos podía notar que había estado llorando.

-Este sobre Kit de profilaxis para víctimas de abuso sexual. Comenzó leyendo y Scully miró para abajo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente por la actitud descontrolada de Mulder. No quería que él se enterara de nada. –Me dirá si sufriste una agresión sexual, y también me dirá quien lo hizo. ¿Quieres decírmelo tu primero? Dijo levantando la vista de la hoja mirándola.

-Basta, por favor. Dame ese papel Mulder. Dijo tendiéndole la mano pero sin levantar la vista.

-No. Ella se sacudió llorando mas angustiada. –Una última oportunidad. Scully no dijo nada, él abrió el sobre y leyó en voz baja, luego la miró desconcertado. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella lo miró sin saber de que hablaba. -¿Qué?

-Dice que no hay violencia sexual. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no te querías hacer el análisis si no te había pasado nada? Ella no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Creo que… me puse nerviosa, no quería hacerme un análisis Mulder, y ustedes estaban obligándome.

-Te tiraste del auto Scully.

-Sí, lo sé. No sé que me pasó. Lo siento. Ella le tendió sus manos como si fuese un bebé al que quiere que lo levanten. Él se acercó, se acostó y la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo. –Lo siento. Siento haberte pegado.

-Te perdono. Fui un poco rudo. Le besó la cabeza. Ella levantó su cabeza y se miraron a los ojos.

-Bésame Mulder. Él la miró por un momento y luego sonrio.

-Nunca pensé que me ibas a pedir eso.

Mirando su boca. –Quiero borrar… Calló sabiendo que casi le confiesa que Krycek la besó.

-Que cosa?

-Quiero borrar los momento incómodos que tuvimos Mulder. No quiero que pensemos en eso.

-Claro. La besó. Un beso lento y dulce. Scully se derritió en ese beso, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Quería olvidar todo, todo lo que Krycek le había contado. Quería olvidar que la había violado, quería olvidar que la había tocado y besado. De a poco se separaron y Mulder la miró. Ella sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué gritaste? Vi entrar a un hombre aquí. Te desmayaste, y la enfermera me dijo…

Ella se sentó y lo miró seria. -¿Qué te dijo?

-Que alguien estuvo aquí. Tenías la ropa interior movida, Scully sabes a lo que me refiero. Gritaste por algo. Se alteró.

-Yo… no lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Él se paró. –No me mientas por favor. Solo dímelo. Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Mulder, creo que un enfermero entró aquí… y yo me puse nerviosa, no quería venir, no quería que me hagan ese análisis. Creo que él se acercó para darme una inyección y… yo me alteré. Eso es todo.

-¿Y qué hacía tu ropa en ese estado? ¿En dónde estaba el enfermero cuando entre aquí? ¿Salió por la ventana acaso?

Scully se quedó callada mirándola.¿ Que debía hacer? ¿Contarle toda la verdad? Eso sería lo correcto. Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo, pondría en peligro tanto su vida como la de Mulder. Sin contar que tipo de gente como Krycek es capaz de ir a la casa de la madre para matarla. No quería poner en peligro la vida de nadie. Pero en realidad su vida si lo estaba, estaba en peligro desde ya hace dos semanas.

-Lo siento Mulder, solo recuerdo eso, tal vez… yo al moverme me corrí la ropa, solo eso.

-Sé que me mientes. Le dijo rápido.

-No lo hago. Lo juro.

-No jures, por favor, no jures.

Ella se acostó y se giró, dándole la espalda. El se acercó lentamente a su oído. –Encontraré la verdad te guste o no. Si estas ocultando algo por miedo, por favor, piénsalo. Te estarías haciéndote daño a ti misma.

Mulder Salió de la habitación y ella quedó sola hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que el sueño la venció.

 **Al otro día 14:30hs.**

La mañana había sido tranquila. Ni Mulder, ni Skinner, ni nadie fue a verla. Tal vez estaban enojados, seguramente. Pero no dejaría que les pase algo malo por causa de ella.

El doctor le había dado el alta, salió de la habitación. Caminó hacia la salida, tomo un taxi y fue directo a su casa.

Cuando llegó fue directamente a tomarse una ducha, tenia olor a hospital. Luego fue a su cocina, se preparó un té, y se sentó en el sillón de su living. Las horas pasaban. Nadie la había llamado. De repente escuchó el ascensor del edificio y como alguien se acercaba a su departamento. Giró la cabeza y vio una sombra por debajo de la puerta. Sintió una llave. Mulder. Era él. Nadie más tenía su llave.

Se giró y agarró un libro que había en la mesa ratona. Los pasos se acercaron a ella, pero no giró.

-¿Cómo estás? Dijo.

Esa voz, no era Mulder, era… Giró su cabeza y lo vio, nuevamente.

Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Krycek le puso sus manos en cada hombro y la retuvo. Ella comenzó a angustiarse, empezaron a florecerle lágrimas. Sus manos fueron bajando por la parte delantera de Scully hasta que se enrollaron las dos en su cuello como si fueran dos serpientes, de a poco presionó. Ella le sostuvo las manos para que la dejara, pero él no hizo caso. Ella parecía inmóvil, no mostraba desesperación, lo cual enloqueció mas a Krycek, quien apretó con fuerza. Ella se dejó. Quería acabar con esa locura. Era insoportable, pero debía acabar.

Krycek sacó sus manos de encima de ella y se acercó a su oído. –Cambié los resultados de tus análisis. Sonrió.

Ella no contestó, solo respiraba.

-Pobre Mulder, él te desea tanto y no puede tenerte. No puede tener tu cuerpo. Si alguna vez te llega a tocar, procuraré matarlo, lentamente.

Ella se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos. Krycek caminó y se puso delante de ella a su altura. Le sacó las manos de los oídos pero ella no abrió los ojos. –Aunque estés con él te acordarás de mi. Recordarás como toco tu cuerpo. Como te beso en la boca, como succiono tu piel. Y lo mejor de todo, recordarás como entro en ti.

Ella abrió los ojos con horror. Recordar lo último. No podía hacer eso, estaba inconsciente cuando él lo hacía. Solo había una manera de recordarlo, y no quería que pasara.

Lo miró a los ojos. –Por favor, no lo hagas. Lloró. –Por favor.

Krycek se acercó más a ella. –Si no quieres hacerlo, por lo menos dame algo por haber venido hasta aquí.

Ella se estremeció mientras él le agarraba los brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

-Bésame, y estarás saldada por hoy.

No quería hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, pero sería mejor un beso a que él la violara. Se acercó sollozando y le dio un simple beso, sin abrir su boca. En el momento que se iba a separar, él la tomó de la cara y profundizó el beso. Tirándose arriba de ella en el sillón, quedaron acostados, él la besaba pasionalmente, ella solo se dejó.

-Bésame, sino tendré que hacerlo.

Ella accedió de a poco, corrió su cara y él le besó el cuello.

-Vete, por favor. Krycek volvió a cubrir su boca con más besos. –Krycek. Seguía besando su cuello. –Krycek. Dijo ella con más desesperación. –Krycek. Mordió su garganta y la lamió. –¡KRYCEK BASTA!. Le gritó empujándolo.

El castaño la miró a los ojos con odio. Ella se estremeció. Trato de sentarse para alejarse un poco de él. Krycek volvió a acercarse de a poco. Ella al ver lo que pretendía hacer, se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación.

Él la siguió pero ella fue más rápida y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se derrumbó en el piso delante de la puerta a llorar mientras él golpeaba la puerta para entrar y gritaba su apellido.

-Scully se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. –Vete. Le gritó. –Vete. Se hamacaba como una loca. –Vete. Su voz iba disminuyendo igual que los golpes de Krycek. –Vete, vete, vete, vete.

Un silencio se hizo escuchar. Se giró y puso su oreja cerca de la puerta. No escuchó nada. Pegó la vuelta y fue hacia su cajón de la mesa de luz y tomó una tijera que tenía.

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Giró y miró hacia la puerta. Se quedó detrás de la cama esperando lo peor. Esperando a que ese maldito entrara. De a poco la puerta se abrió. Ella no se daba cuenta que de la desesperación y presión que estaba ejerciendo en la tijera, estaba cortando su mano.

De a poco la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver a Mulder entrar. La miró de arriba abajo con la boca abierta. Su ropa desacomodada, su pelo también. Sangre en sus manos y los ojos hinchados de haber llorado.

-¿Qué pasó? Se acercó a ella rápido.

-Mulder. Lloró.

Mulder le sacó la tijera y miró la herida en la mano. –Scully dímelo.

Ella lloró y lo abrazó manchando su camisa celeste de sangre. Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. La llevó a la cama para que se sentara y se dio la vuelta para ir al baño por vendas. –No. Le dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo. Mulder se giró mirándola.

-Tranquila, iré por unas vendas, ya regreso.

-No me dejes sola por favor. Lloró ella desesperada mirándolo a los ojos.

Mulder se agachó delante de ella y la tomó de la cara. –Scully, tranquila, escúchame por favor. Voy al baño a buscar algo para curarte, regresare en un minuto, estarás bien. Tranquila.

Ella asintió sollozando. Él se paró y fue rápido al baño por unas cosas y volvió tan rápido como se fue. Se agachó y empezó a curar la mano de ella. Cuando higienizó ella se quejó pero no hablo ni lloró. Solo sollozaba. Él la miraba de vez en cuando pero no preguntó nada. Quería esperar a que se calme. Ella miraba hacia abajo metida en lo que había pasado.

Una vez que terminó la ayudó a ir para el living a sentarse en el sillón. Ella miró toda la casa para verificar que Krycek no estaba. Mulder miraba con atención cada movimiento de ella.

Ella seguía con la cabeza para abajo. –Creo que ya es momento Scully. No respondió. –Scully, dímelo por favor. Estas torturándome. Dijo tapándose la cara.

-Lo siento. Mulder la miró y observó que tenía marcas en el cuello. Marcas que el día anterior no tenía.

-Estuvo aquí. Estuvo aquí, ¿cierto? Ella quería llorar, él se refregó la cara y volvió a mirarla. –Por favor, solo dime que no te hizo lo que creo.

Ella negó despacio.

-Dime quien es. Le dijo buscando su mirada.

Ella pensó antes de hablar. –No lo conozco en realidad.

-¿No lo conoces? No me mientas.

-No lo hago. Sollozó. –Solo me dijo que se interesó por mí apenas me vio.

Mulder se quedó en silencio mirándola. Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía mentirle a él. No a Mulder. No al hombre que amaba y al hombre que daría su vida por ella.

-Su nombre ¿Cuál es? Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Me pide que lo llame… amor.

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. –Espero no mientas Scully. Ella quiso llorar. Estaba apoyada en su pecho tratando de no hacerlo. –Scully. ¿Abusó de ti alguna vez?

-No.

-¿Era él quien entró a la clínica?

-Sí.

-¿Te tocó en la clínica? ¿Por eso tenias la ropa así?

-Sí.

Mulder cerró los ojos con fuerza. -¿Qué te hizo hoy?

Ella no respondió rápido. Se tomó tiempo. –Entró y me besó, solo me beso aquí en el sofá. Yo lo empuje y corrí a la habitación. Y luego tú llegaste. ¿En dónde está en mi arma Mulder?.

-Skinner la tiene. Hubo un silencio incomodo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada desde un principio?

-No pensé que pasaría a mayores. Lo siento. Dijo mirándolo. Volvió a recostarse en su pecho.

Pasaron los minutos y la ayudo a tomar algunas cosas y se fueron los dos al departamento de él. Iba a pasar unos días haya hasta que las cosas se calmen. Po su parte, estaba más tranquila. No creía que Krycek se arriesgara a ir al departamento de Mulder.

 **Dos Horas Más Tarde.**

 **Oficina de Skinner,**

-Ya sé que no estarán a gusto. Pero necesitamos de su ayuda. Dijo Skinner al hombre que tenía sentado en frente. -¿Qué dice? Será solo por el momento, hablaré con Mulder para que entienda la situación. Es su compañera la que está corriendo peligro. Entenderá de alguna forma.

-Está bien. Lo haré. Ayudaré a Mulder a encontrar al tipo. Se paró y se fue hacia la puerta para marcharse.

-Cuento con usted Krycek. Dijo Skinner mirándolo de costado.

Krycek se marchó sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Secreto Irresistible**

 **Capítulo 5**

Se había bañado nuevamente, no quería tener huellas de él en su cuerpo. Estaba acostada en la cama de Mulder del lado derecho. Había comido algo preparado por él. Se comportaba tan bien con ella. No lo merecía, le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Necesitas algo? Se asomó por la puerta. Ella lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que vengas conmigo. No quiero dormir sola.

-¿Segura? Ella asintió.

Mulder se acercó y se recostó del lado izquierdo de la cama, se puso de costado mirándola y ella se volteó para mirarlo. –Gracias. Se acercó más a él acurrucándose en su pecho y él la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Duerme. Estaré aquí.

 **10:58 .**

Ambos estaban esperando a que Skinner los haga pasar a su oficina.

-¿Qué será esta vez?

-No lo sé. Dijo Mulder.

-Espero me dé mi pistola.

-Si lo hará. Aunque insisto en que no tenías que haber venido hoy a trabajar.

Ella lo miró. –No te podrás liberar tan fácil de mí.

Él sonrió un poco. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La puerta de Skinner se abrió y los hizo pasar. Al pararse Scully se mareó y Mulder la sostuvo.

-¿Estás bien? Ella asintió. –Vamos.

Él caminó delante y ella sostenía su cabeza abajo. Cuando entraron a la oficina Mulder se detuvo y ella chocó contra su espalda.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? Dijo Mulder. Ella levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que su boca. Krycek la miró fijamente sentado desde el asiento donde siempre se ponía ella.

-Tranquilo agente Mulder. Siéntense.

Mulder fue a su asiento y ella se quedó parada en donde estaba.

-Agente Scully siéntese. Ella no lo escuchó. Tenía la mirada puesta en Krycek y Krycek en ella. –Agente Scully si no se siente bien le tendré que pedir que se retire.

-Quiero mi arma. Dijo sin más. Todos la miraron.

-Agente Scully siéntese.

Ella se sentó entre los dos. No sacaba los ojos de Skinner pero su pensamiento estaba en Krycek. Sentía como él la miraba y también como Mulder la miraba de vez en cuando.

-Krycek está aquí no como su enemigo agente Mulder, sino para ayudarlo a encontrar al hombre que hostiga a la agente Scully.

-¿Él?, por favor. Ironizó Mulder

-Estoy dispuesto a ayudar Mulder. Hablo Krycek.

-¿A cambio de qué? Lo miró.

-A cambio de nada. Le devolvió la mirada.

-No lo necesito.

-Agente Mulder, usted necesita comprender que no siempre puede estar al lado de la agente Scully. Necesito a alguien que pueda estar con ella, en el caso que usted no pueda.

Scully escuchaba con atención. Justo él. Tantos hombres y contrataban a él para que la proteja.

-Esto no es un caso. Habló ella. –No quiero que nadie se meta en esto.

-Agente Scully…

Ella se paró. –Ya me escuchó. Esto no es un caso, es mi vida y no permitiré que se metan en esto. Mucho menos que decidan por mí.

-Scully tranquila. Habló Mulder.

-No Mulder, no quiero tranquilizarme. No quiero que se metan. Solamente quiero mi pistola y largarme. Dijo en un suspiro.

Skinner la miró. –Su pistola no será entregado hasta que acepte lo que propongo agente Scully. Quiero que se tome dos semanas. Obligatorias.

-No puede hacer eso, no tiene derecho. Ella se agitó al hablar. Empezaba a angustiarse.

-Ya me escuchó agente Scully.

Ella lo miró por última vez y se fue de la oficina cerrando la puerta bastante fuerte.

-¿Era necesario? Dijo Mulder.

-Agente Mulder…

-Si no quiere, no la presione. Porque eso es justamente lo que ese animal le hace. Presionarla.

Se paró y fue tras Scully.

 **En la oficina de Los Expedientes X.**

Scully entró hecha una furia y Mulder detrás de ella.

-Scully tranquilízate por favor. La tomó del brazo y la hizo girar. Se miraron a los ojos y notó que estaba llorando.

-No me pasa nada. Dijo antes que él pregunte.

-Escúchame Scully ya sé que no confiamos en él, pero…

-Exacto Mulder no confío en él. No lo quiero cerca de mí.

Mulder la tomo de los brazos. –Tranquila, solo va a ayudarnos.

Ella lloró más fuerte y lo abrazó, él la envolvió en sus brazos. –No quiero. No quiero Mulder.

-Hey! No llores así. La apretó más a su cuerpo. Ella lo miró y le agarró la cara con las dos manos.

-Escúchame. Prométeme que no me dejarás sola. Prométeme que no dejarás que él se me acerque.

-Scully él está aquí para…

-Prométemelo Mulder. Levantó la voz. Él la miró por un momento y le asintió con la cabeza.

-Te lo prometo. Ella volvió a abrazarlo.

La puerta se abrió y Krycek pasó. Ella se dio vuelta sin soltar a Mulder, lo apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa tortolos pero necesito que Scully venga conmigo.

Ella apretó el agarre y Mulder se dio cuenta.

-No, se quedará conmigo. Ya la escuchaste, no estamos en un caso.

-Mulder…

-Agradecemos que estés aquí, pero no lo quiere.

Krycek asintió. –Está bien pero, Scully, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para esto.

-Gracias. Respondió Mulder.

Krycek se giró y se fue.

Mulder vio como se iba mientras trataba de despegar a su compañera de su cuerpo. –Scully, ya se fue.

Ella lo soltó de a poco mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así? Él levantó con un dedo su cara.

-No quiero que éste cerca mío.

-Está bien.

Él se giró y fue a su asiento. Se sorprendió al ver que Scully estaba pegada a él. Como si sería una niña en una noche de tormenta. -¿Scully qué pasa?

Ella sollozó. Lo miró a los ojos. –Por favor, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejes que él se me acerque.

-Está bien Scully, te lo prometí.

Ella no se separó. Él se sentó y al ver que ella no se iba la agarró del brazo y la sentó en sus piernas. Algo nuevo en ellos, pero le gustaba, lástima que era en esas circunstancias.

-Mulder, ¿tú me quieres? Él rió un poco por eso. La acarició la cabeza.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que sí.

-¿Serías capas de… pedirle a Skinner una semana y nos vamos a algún lugar? Lejos de aquí. Lo miró apenada.

Él sonrió. –Claro que sí. Ella lo miró, sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Aléjame de ésta pesadilla Mulder.

-Lo haré. Dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

 **Departamento de Fox Mulder 22:00 hs.**

-Gracias otra vez.

-Deja de agradecerme.

Scully estaba esperando a que Mulder empaque las últimas cosas. Se iban de viaje por una semana. Aprovechando el reto de Skinner. Se iban a Los Ángeles por una semana a la casa de un familiar de ella. En la oficina no dijeron que se iban. Ha pedido de ella. Pero Skinner los mataría.

-Vamos. Agarraron las maletas y bajaron hasta el taxi. Una vez en el aeropuerto hicieron lo que debían a hacer y volaron a Los Ángeles.

Scully agradecía tener a Mulder en su vida. No cualquiera hacia lo que él estaba haciendo por ella.

 **Los Ángeles.**

 **14:30 pm.**

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón mirando una película. Horas de paz, era lo que necesitaba y Mulder se lo estaba dando.

-¿Cómo te sientes? La miró.

Ella lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Muy bien, gracias a ti.

Mulder le sonrió, tomó el control remoto y apagó la tv. Se acercó más a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-¿No quieres hablar del tema?

-Quiero olvidar el tema. Solo quiero disfrutar esta semana.

Se acercó a él de a poco hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca. Mulder moría por besarla, pero no quería que ella haga eso para olvidar lo que le había pasado. Quería que cuando Scully lo besara era por simple amor.

-Scully detente. Ella lo miró. –No lo hagas.

-Pensé que…

-Pensaste bien. Muero por besarte, pero no así. Tal vez no quieres hacerlo, solo lo haces para olvidar lo que pasó por un momento y… no quiero que luego te arrepientas.

Ella miró hacia abajo. –Lo siento. Él la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Se paró, le agarró la cara con una mano y la beso. Un beso realmente tierno. Se separaron y sonrieron.

-Voy a ducharme. Lo miró esperando una respuesta. Él sonrió.

-¿Qué… quieres que te acompañe? Ella sonrió.

-No. Se giró y camino hacia el baño. –Por ahora.

Él la miró irse con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

 **40 minutos más tarde…**

Scully había salido de la habitación vistiendo relucientemente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco que la hacía iluminar más que nunca. Mulder la miró totalmente desorbitado.

-Estás hermosa. Ella sonrió tímidamente y él se acercó, con sus brazos rodeó su cintura y se le acercó al oído. –Me pondré celoso cuando otros te miren.

Ella rió un poco. -Lo sé.

-¿Es por eso que te lo pusiste?

-No, solo para que tú me miraras. Ambos rieron. Se separaron y dejaron la casa.

Caminaron por el centro de la ciudad uno muy cerca del otro, demasiado cuando los hombres quedaban relucientes con la belleza de Scully. Él le pasaba la mano por la cintura para que los demás hombres se dieran cuenta que ella ya tenía dueño. Ella sonreía de vez en cuando. Fueron a merendar y hablaron de muchas cosas, pero no de lo que había sucedido últimamente.

Estaban pasando una tarde hermosa, caminaron por las calles nuevamente y esta vez lo hicieron de la mano. Era algo nuevo para ellos pero les gustaba, y mucho. Primero él se la agarró y la miró para pedirle permiso y ella se lo dio agarrándole más la mano y sonriendo.

-Esto me agrada. Dijo ella parándose en frente de él.

-Y a mí me encanta. Le agarró la otra mano y la besó.

Un beso hermoso, se separaron y ella lo abrazó fuerte. Miró hacia la vidriera que tenía en frente sonriendo por el momento que estaban pasando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Escuchó a Mulder hablar. Ella miró al vidrio y vio a Krycek reflejado mirándolos.

Scully se estremeció y apretó su agarre. Él lo notó y le susurró que se tranquilizara. Lo soltó pero no se volteó. Maldito, diez mil veces maldito. ¿Por qué no la podía dejar en paz? ¿Cómo supo que se irían?

-Skinner está preocupado y bastante enfadado también. Como no avisaron…

-Estuvimos mal en no avisar, es cierto, pero eso no te concierne. No tendrías que haber venido.

Krycek la miró. -¿Qué le pasa? Miró a Mulder.

-Nada.

Mulder la tomó del brazo y caminaron rápido para su coche. Krycek los quedó mirando. Se subieron al auto sin decir nada. Él condujo hasta que tuvo que parar ya que Krycek se había puesto en su camino. Mulder le tocó bocina. Scully lo miró asustada con los ojos abiertos. Krycek caminó hacia la ventana de Scully. Se agachó y Mudler bajó la ventanilla mientras que Scully lo miraba como diciendo ¿Por qué la bajas?

-Skinner quiere verlos en la semana entrante. La miró a Scully, y ella para en frente. –Los veré pronto.

Mulder condujo. En el camino ella no habló, y él la miraba de vez en cuando.

-Scully…

-No Mulder. No quiero hablar.

Llegaron a la casa y ella bajó rápido del auto y se metió a la casa. Él bajó y corrió hacia ella.

-Scully hay que hablar. No giró, solo se dirigió hacia el baño pero Mulder la sostuvo del brazo y la llevó hacia una silla.

-Basta. No Mulder.

-Scully. Vamos a hablar, ahora. Dime por qué te comportas así en frente de Krycek. La sentó.

-¿Cómo me comporto? Ella lo miró.

-Scully es suficiente. Levantó la voz. Ella se sobresaltó y frunció sus cejas. –Krycek tiene algo que ver, ¿cierto? Ella bajó la vista. –Mírame. Le gritó. Ella lo miró asustada.

-Mulder no me grites. Susurró.

-¿Tiene algo que ver?

-No

-¿Tiene algo ver Krycek con todo esto?

-Dijiste que no íbamos a hablar del asunto en esta semana. Le gritó

-¿Tiene algo que ver Scully? Volvió a gritarle.

-No Mulder, no.

-Dime la verdad.

-No. Gritó desesperada. Ambos se miraron agitados.

Ella lloró y él se paró alejándose de ella. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se sentó afuera. Necesitaba pensar.

Ella se paró y fue a la habitación. Se echó en la cama a llorar. No podía estar pasándole todo esto. ¿Cómo haría ahora? Había tenido una oportunidad para contarle toda la verdad a Mulder y lo había arruinado. Pero no podía, conocía a Krycek, la vida de su madre corría riesgo y también la de Mulder. No dejaría que lastimara a nadie más.

De a poco se fue calmando y se secó las lágrimas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mulder entró rápido hecho una furia. Se veía en su rostro.

Agarró su maleta y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Scully lo observó, quería llorar, golpear a Krycek en donde más le doliera, no aguantaba tanta injusticia. Se paró y fue a donde estaba él. Tocó su espalda y él se alejó como si tuviera fuego en la mano. Se giró mirándola a los ojos.

-No me toques. Le dijo amenazadoramente. Esas palabras fueron como mil espinas para su corazón. Angustiada salió de la casa.

Caminó por la calle, no sabía a dónde iba, solo caminaba. Se alejaba de todo.

Caminó por un largo tiempo. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, sin ninguna dirección. Sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción. Se paró en una vidriera donde había fotos familiares. Familia. Lo que le estaba siendo arrebatado. Un hijo que nunca podría tener. Una sombra se hizo presente detrás. Lo miró reflejado en el espejo. Lo quedó mirando. No dijo nada. Y él a ella. Sólo se miraban.

Scully volvió a caminar lento, sin ningún apuro, mientras él la seguía al mismo paso.

-¿Y Mulder? Dijo detrás de ella. No hubo contestación. -¿Por qué no está contigo?

-Déjame en paz. Krycek la agarró del brazo y la hizo voltear. Se miraron, el con orgullo, ella con odio.

-Háblame bien.

-¿O qué? Él levantó una ceja. -¿Me violarás delante de todos? Lo desafió. Él apretó el agarre haciendo que ella gimiera.

-No me jodas. Se acercó a su cara.

-Suéltame basura.

-Cállate.

-Eso es lo que eres, una basura. Escupió clavándole la mirada –Un maldito enfermo, asqueroso, repugnante, poco hombre.

-¿Poco hombre? Rió. -¿Quieres que te demuestre lo poco hombre que soy?

Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre. –Ni se te ocurra tocarme. Él volvió a reír

-Ya lo eh hecho muchas veces. Ella puso cara de asco e intentó zafarse nuevamente.

-Déjame en paz. ¿A qué has venido? Por tu culpa Mulder está enojado conmigo, ¿no crees que es suficiente lo que me estás haciendo? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que me odies tanto?

-¿Le contaste algo? Ella no contestó, solo miró para otro lado. –Habla. Apretó su brazo. Lo volvió a mirar.

-No. No le eh dicho nada. Ahora déjame en paz.

-No, ¿sabes que no lo haré? De hecho vine para llevarte conmigo. Ella abrió más los ojos, giró para irse pero él la volvió a poner en la posición que estaba. –Entra al auto. Le dijo señalando un auto estacionado en la calle.

-Estás loco. Negando con la cabeza.

-Ahora. Dijo apuntándola con un arma a escondidas. Ella miró el arma y luego a él.

-Estás enfermo. Krycek sonrió irónicamente.

-Entra. La amenazó apretando el arma a su estómago.

-¿Me dispararás delante de todo el mundo?

-Lo podría hacer y luego entro al auto y me voy. Y después haría una llamada a un amigo que se encargaría de tu madre.

-Eres un maldito. Le dijo abofeteándolo. –Maldito enfermo, eres una basura. Él la arrastró hasta el auto y la sentó en el asiento de acompañante. Ella no bajó, debería soportarlo.

-¿Mulder donde estas? Unas lágrimas comenzaron a florecer, pero no debía llorar, debía permanecer fuerte delante de su verdugo.

Krycek se subió al auto y miró a Scully que miraba atenta por el espejo retrovisor, y miró también. Mulder caminaba por la vereda buscando algo. A Scully.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento y Krycek la volvió a apuntar. –Te quedas quieta, ni una palabra. Ella apoyó su espalda al asiento y Krycek condujo lejos.

Proximamente...

Estaba atada a una cama. Solo las manos. Miraba como Krycek caminaba hacia ella.

-Por fin podré demostrarte lo poco hombre que soy. Rió a carcajadas.

-Ten piedad. Lloró negando con la cabeza.

-¿Piedad? No conozco esa palabra.


End file.
